


Snowed In

by itsS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsS/pseuds/itsS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a one-night stand with a mysterious blue-eyed man, but is trapped by a snowstorm when he tries to escape the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Itch to Fly

Dean’s eyes flutter open when a sliver of light hits them. He wakes up gradually, dimly remembering that he’s not at home. He remembers meeting someone at the bar last night, and judging by the steady breathing of the man lying next to him, also slept with that someone. Dean struggles to remember everything about this man, whose strong arms are wrapped snugly around him. Through the haze of the alcohol, he remembers a stranger with intense blue eyes and dark, messy hair. In spite of his efforts to remember more, he can’t come up with a name for this man. Suddenly, Dean has the urge to sneak away to avoid the awkwardness of talking to his latest one-night stand. Careful not to move to quickly or let his muscles tense up, Dean slides an arm up to gently break the other man’s hold on him. He silently maneuvers himself away from the stranger, carefully lowering the arm so as not to wake him. Dean breathes a quiet sigh of relief as he stands up, glad that he’s able to get away. In the midst of his relief, however, he realizes something. He’s naked.  
He searches the floor for any piece of clothing he can find. He crouches down to search under the bed, and, at last, finds his underwear. It must’ve gotten kicked down there last night. He pulls the underwear on, but there are no other clothes in here. Moving slowly, staying light on his feet, he sneaks over to the door. It opens, whisper-quiet, and he escapes into the living room of the man’s apartment. There’s a bit of noise, and Dean freezes for a moment, thinking maybe this man’s roommate is here. As he listens, though, he realizes that it’s the television. He vaguely remembers that they left it on last night. Moving into the room, Dean catches a glimpse of what’s on the TV.

“Shit,” he curses under his breath. A severe snowstorm is tearing up the city. Everyone is being advised to stay indoors and bundle up. There goes his whole escape plan. He briefly considers hiding out in the lobby of the building, but he still needs to find clothes either way. Dean vaguely remembers being on the couch, climbing on top of the other man and tearing his clothes off. He finds a shirt on the floor in front of the couch, but it’s not his. Shrugging, he pulls the shirt on, catching a whiff of something that smells like honey. Now to find some pants. Dean checks under the coffee table, but there’s nothing there.  
Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming from the bedroom. He frantically searches for a place to hide, but it’s useless. The blue-eyed man rounds the corner, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Good morning,” the man says casually, catching Dean off guard. Surely the man had expected that he’d be gone by now.  
“We’re snowed in,” Dean explains quickly, “The storm’s getting pretty bad, so everyone’s supposed to stay inside.”  
“Okay,” the man replies, “Looks like we’re stuck here for a while. Coffee?” Unable to speak, Dean nods in response. Somehow, Dean managed to miss that the man is wearing nothing but boxers. Now that he’s noticed, however, his brain is short-circuiting. He’d forgotten how attractive this man was. The man busies himself with the coffee, leaving Dean to stand awkwardly by the couch.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean begins sheepishly, “Alcohol and memory don’t mix all that well. What’s your name?” The man chuckles to himself.  
“It’s Castiel,” he answers. It's a beautiful name, perfect for this gorgeous man.  
“Cas,” Dean says under his breath. A hazy memory of himself shouting the name crosses his mind. “I should probably confess something,” Dean begins.  
“You were going to sneak out?” Castiel guesses, “Yeah, I’m not surprised.” He sounds weary, but also a bit sad. “Were you really gonna take my shirt, though?” He asks, grinning. Dean opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. A little ashamed, he looks down at the shirt. “It’s okay, you can keep it,” Cas assures him, “You look really good in it.” Cas’s blue eyes give Dean an appreciative one-over, making Dean shiver just slightly.  
“You look good too,” Dean blurts out, “In those, I mean.” Dean’s face burns red with embarrassment. Cas is still wearing nothing but underwear. Nevertheless, Dean can’t help but let his eyes linger as he scans Castiel’s bare torso. His eyes catch just slightly on the bulge in Castiel’s underwear.

“You know, you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” Cas says softly, “You could stay.” It catches Dean off guard. He’s used to guys who’d rather go their separate ways and pretend they never knew each other. He gives Cas a sad smile, but Cas only steps closer, moving slowly without breaking eye contact. He pulls Dean into a slow, tender kiss that makes Dean’s heart flutter. Cas’s warm breath whooshes over Dean’s lips, and he can smell that slight hint of honey again. And then all of a sudden, Cas pulls back far too soon. Dean whispers a quiet “No…” under his breath, but Cas doesn’t lean in for another kiss. “I’m sorry,” Castiel says ruefully, “I didn’t mean to imply that I only wanted you to stay for sex. I just meant that if you want this to be more than just another one-night stand, I wouldn’t say no.” Cas steps back, ashamed.

“No, don’t worry about that,” Dean assures him, “I know you don’t value me just for sex. It’s just, I barely know you.” Just then, the coffee maker beeps, and Castiel tears his perfect blue eyes away from Dean’s for the first time.  
“Maybe we could get to know each other over coffee,” Castiel suggests. Dean nods, taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Castiel slides a steaming mug to him before taking the seat opposite him. “I just have one question, but I want you to answer as honestly as possible,” Cas says. Dean nods silently to let him know that he can ask. “Why were you going to run?” The question echoes in Dean’s ears as he listens to the note of hurt that lies beneath it. He tries to swallow the lump that rises in his throat, but he can’t escape the truth that he’s been avoiding for such a long time. He takes a sip of coffee and the bitter liquid burns his throat, but it helps him brace himself for what he has to say.

 

“Cas, I… Everyone I’ve been with, man or woman, always seems to want me gone as soon as we’re done hooking up,” Dean answers, struggling to hold back tears, “No one really wants me to stay.”

“I understand that,” Cas replies softly, “I often feel like I come on too strong and it scares people away.” Dean searches Castiel’s face for a long moment before extending a hand to gently hold Castiel’s.

“It’s been a while since anyone’s even hinted that they’d want something more with me,” Dean says, “Even longer since I felt the same way. You didn’t come on too strong for me.”

“So you’ll stay?” Castiel repeats hopefully. His eyes light up in a way that makes Dean’s heart ache. Dean nods, standing up to move around the table. Now it’s his turn to capture Castiel in a kiss, sweet and slow. Castiel’s lips are soft, but he matches Dean’s intensity. After a long silence and several more kisses, Dean pulls back to stare into Castiel’s bluer-than-the-bluest-ocean eyes.

“I will,” Dean answers quietly, “Not that it matters. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.”


	2. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of extra time on their hands due to the snowstorm outside, Dean and Cas find a creative way to keep warm.

“You know, since we’re stuck here for a few hours, we should probably get dressed,” Castiel suggests as Dean pulls away. Dean sighs, disappointed, but then a grin spreads across his face.

“Or maybe we could find another way to keep warm,” Dean says in a smooth, seductive voice. Cas nods, swallowing hard. He’s already breathing fast just from the sheer passion in Dean’s voice. “You know, last night was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Dean purred, “Let’s see if you can do even better.” Castiel’s heart starts pounding as Dean climbs on top of him and captures him in a kiss. Dean grinds on top of Cas, pushing against him. Pulling back for a second, Dean tears off the shirt. He traces a line of kisses down Cas’s neck, planting one long kiss on a pressure point and drawing out a low, quiet moan. As he moves, however, the chair creaks under their combined weight.

“Bed,” Cas breathes into Dean’s ear. Dean pulls back from him again, but Cas has another idea. With a lusty laugh, he wraps an arm underneath Dean’s knees and swings him around. Dean makes a small indignant noise, but Cas lifts him up with a barely-audible grunt. He’s a little surprised Cas is able to carry him this easily; they’re both decently large men. Cas carries him to the bedroom and he lets out a giggle of excitement. He wouldn’t be caught dead making that sound under normal circumstances, but Cas was different.

Once they’re inside the bedroom, Cas heaves Dean onto the bed roughly. As Dean hits the mattress and regains his balance, he turns back to face Cas. Castiel levels a predatory stare at him that absolutely captivates Dean. He inches back toward the headboard slowly, grinning, while Cas advances almost threateningly. His back hits the headboard as Cas climbs onto the bed, still coming towards him with the same intensity he remembers from last night. The stranger he met in the kitchen is Cas, polite and kind, but this is Castiel, forceful and hungry. Now it’s Dean’s turn to feel his heart race. Castiel’s pupils are dilated so far the blue of his irises is almost completely eclipsed by black, devouring light. Cas climbs on top of Dean, pulling him into a kiss roughly. The first kiss is slow, but it gives way to a series of harder kisses that bleed together into a mess of teeth and tongues. Cas grinds his hips down towards Dean’s, rubbing their already hard cocks against each other through the layer of underwear. Dean releases a low moan, prompting Cas to pull away. Dean can’t move, captivated by Castiel’s transformation from the perfect gentlemen to this selfish creature. Castiel slid off his underwear and his throbbing cock sprang free, sending a shiver through Dean as Cas tossed the underwear away. Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes, which were insistent and assertive. Something within Dean was aching to please Castiel, and Castiel knew it. Dean’s tongue flicks out, wetting his lips in hungry anticipation. His eyes shift down to Cas’s cock and then back up to his eyes. Cas nods slightly, moving his hips to push his cock closer to Dean. Dean approaches it slowly at first, giving a peck to the head and running his tongue down the shaft playfully. Cas knows what Dean wants, but he’s drawing it out. When Dean finally wraps his wet lips around the head, Cas leans back, blowing out a sigh of relief. Dean runs his hands up Cas’s thighs, resting them on his hips as he works Castiel’s cock. His head hits the headboard and he winces slightly, but he shifts so it doesn’t happen again.

Meanwhile, his fingers find the pressure points just above Cas’s hips, and he massages them gently. “Shit,” Cas moans. His hands run through Dean’s hair and come to rest at the base of his skull. Cradling Dean’s head, he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into Dean’s throat. Dean hums appreciatively, sending shivers up Cas’s spine. Cas takes control, thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth. Dean adjusts his neck to move in response to Cas’s thrusts, pushing his cock further down Dean’s throat. Dean’s own cock twitches, neglected but satisfied. Dean had hoped Cas would take charge like this. Grinning wickedly around Cas’s cock, Dean shifts his hands from Cas’s hips, sliding them down towards his balls. While Cas fucks his mouth, Dean rolls Cas’s balls in his hand, massaging them gently. Cas lets out a small moan, encouraging Dean, who lets his other hand glide over Cas’s skin to the sensitive spot just behind his balls. He bears down on it, rubbing his finger against the spot in tiny rapid circles. Cas gasps, shaking. He leans back, his thrusts finally slowing from their breakneck pace.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel pants, “Fuck.” With a shudder, his balls tighten and he spurts come into Dean’s mouth. Dean hums in satisfaction, swallowing the load. He hasn’t even touched his own cock, though, and it’s starting to get to him. He can tell Castiel knows, even through the post-orgasm bliss. Cas pulls his hips away, scooting down the bed. As soon as his cock is out of Dean’s mouth, his lips are smashed against Dean’s, hungry still. His skin rubs against Dean’s hard cock through the underwear Dean’s still wearing, and Dean arches up in response, desperate for more stimulation. Instead, Castiel pulls away from him completely. Bastard, Dean thinks. Still, he wants Castiel to take over again.  
“Take off your underwear,” Castiel orders. Dean obeys instantly, positioning his hands so they rub against his cock as much as possible. “Don’t touch yourself,” Cas growls, noticing Dean’s attempts. Dean shivers, arousal spiking at Castiel’s tone. Cas leans over towards his table, fishing a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Dean remembers him doing the same thing last night. He exhales deeply, remembering how good it feels on Cas’s fingers. Cas squirts some lube onto his fingers, leaning back in to capture Dean in another kiss. While Cas’s tongue sweeps through his mouth, Dean feels the light, teasing pressure of Cas’s fingers at his hole. They trace small circles before one lube-slick finger slides into Dean. Dean gasps with pleasure, trying to force Cas’s fingers further in. Cas breaks off mid-kiss to whisper a gruff “Don’t” in Dean’s ear. Dean obeys, reluctantly this time, as Cas works a second finger in. Dean can’t help but grunt this time, but he doesn’t want Cas to stop, so he relaxes around the pair of fingers. He waits patiently as Cas pushes his fingers further in. Cas wiggles his fingers just a bit, driving a slow moan out of Dean. Cas moves his fingers in at an agonizingly slow pace, but it helps Dean relax around him. Cas bends his fingers once they’re in far enough, and he quickly finds Dean’s prostate. Massaging it with long, slow motions, Cas has Dean writhing within seconds, caught between his desperate desire to fuck himself on Cas’s fingers and Cas’s order to stay still.

“Cas, Cas please,” Dean pants.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Castiel purrs, “But first I want to hear you beg.” Castiel’s voice is pure sin, and Dean loves it.

“Please, Cas, I need you,” Dean moans, immediately complying to Castiel’s demand, “Please fuck me, I want you so bad.” Dean tries to make his voice sound as desperate as possible, which isn’t terribly hard. 

“Who do you belong to, Dean?” Cas asks quietly.

“You,” Dean answers automatically, “I’m yours, Cas. Always yours.” Cas responds by crushing his lips against Dean’s. He seems to be satisfied with Dean’s performance for now, because he begins to withdraw his fingers from Dean’s hole. Dean releases an embarrassing whimper at the emptiness, but Cas is already lathering lube along his cock, and Dean decides he can be patient. Next thing Dean knows, Cas’s lips are back on his and his head is pressing against Dean’s hole. It swipes across Dean’s ass a few times, already slick from the lube, before catching on the rim, making Dean shiver in anticipation. After a long exhale, Cas pushes into Dean’s ass. It hurts a tiny bit, but Dean is too glad to feel Cas filling him up to care. Cas thrusts in and out a few times, grunting as Dean’s body molds itself to his. Then Cas adjusts his angle so he hits Dean’s prostate with each thrust, and speeds up to the same rapid pace as when he was fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean lets out what feels like an endless moan as Cas’s cock slams into that sensitive spot over and over, making him see stars. Soon Cas gets greedy and takes Dean’s lips again, while Dean continues to moan into the kiss.

Suddenly, Cas stops thrusting and pulls his cock almost all the way out. Dean whines in supplication. “Please,” he murmurs, and he is rewarded by Cas thrusting into his prostate at full speed. “You feel so good, Dean,” Cas whispers back. Cas resumes his rapid fucking, pushing a mess of moans and curses out of Dean’s mouth. “Shit, Cas,” he purrs, “Oh god, yes.” Cas responds by kissing Dean’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot. He moves his arm, which had been braced against the headboard, tracing down Dean’s stomach to his still-hard cock. He wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and finally starts to stroke it. He matches his stroking to the rhythm he likes, and the combination of the two feelings has Dean panting, slack-jawed on his back in Cas’s bed. He probably looks obscene, lips all swollen from sucking Cas’s cock as he loses himself in the pleasure of Cas fucking him. Dean’s too far gone to care. At the edge of his perception, Dean can hear himself letting out moans and gasps and - hell, he’d never admit it under normal circumstances – desperate whimpers for Cas.

Cas breaks from a steady stream of dirty talk that, when it penetrates through Dean’s sensory overload, is a huge turn-on for Dean, only to devolve into a line of low growls. As Cas loses his ability to form words, he falls out of his typical rhythm for the first time. Now, instead of a spike in stimulation followed by nothing, Dean feels sudden, intense pleasure from both sides at irregular intervals. Cas starts to speed up, chasing his own orgasm, and as he does, he bites down softly on that sensitive spot on Dean’s neck. It’s enough to push Dean over the edge, and with a loud, long moan, he spurts come all over his own chest. Cas finishes within seconds, shooting his hot load into Dean with a quiet gasp. Cas stiffens, unable to hold himself up anymore, and lays down on top of Dean. They’re both happy to stay that way for a while after Cas forces himself to move his hips enough to pull out of Dean’s hole. The two of them end up tangled in a sweaty, sticky mess, breathing each other in. Dean drifts closer and closer to sleep, even though he’s not really tired, but at the last second, Cas lifts his body off of Dean’s.

“I’ll get something to clean up,” Cas says softly, planting a kiss on Dean’s still-tingly lips. He returns with a washcloth from the bathroom, and begins cleaning up the mess on Dean’s chest. Dean rolls over to the other side of the bed, which isn’t soaked with sweat and come, as Cas wipes away the liquids that bled onto the sheets. He tosses the washcloth away as soon as he gets done, climbing eagerly back into bed to wrap himself snugly around Dean.

“I’d say we did a pretty good job of keeping warm,” Cas offers. Dean chuckles a little bit, but he’s distracted as Cas starts nuzzling the nape of his neck.

“You know, if we sleep naked our body heat will keep us warm,” Dean suggests slowly, beginning to doze off. Cas squeezes him and pulls him a little closer, and the two drift away to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're being 100% honest I was a little hungover when I wrote the last few paragraphs, but I think they came out better than the ones before them. Follow me at messofbeautifulinnocence.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will include the smut


End file.
